


In the airplane

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [544]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleep, TT, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Erik aimerait ne pas avoir la tête de Dominik sur son épaule pendant toute la durée du vol.
Relationships: Erik Durm/Dominik Kohr, Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [544]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	In the airplane

In the airplane

  
Erik et Dominik sont les nouveaux de Francfort, comme beaucoup d'autres avec eux, mais Erik a ce sentiment bizarre quand il observe l'ancien joueur de Leverkusen, comme s'il pouvait se projeter avec lui dans l'avenir. Il a pu le faire avec certains coéquipiers de Dortmund, mais là c'est différent, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de garder ses yeux sur l'autre allemand. Erik a ce genre de problèmes stupides avec ses sentiments, il est incapable de savoir quoi faire correctement quand il sent son cœur s'emballer rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il apprend que l'équipe part en Suisse pour le stage d'été de début août, il ne peut que négocier avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté du milieu de terrain.

  
Erik mord sa lèvre quand il s'assoit à côté du hublot, Dominik assis à côté de lui, concentré sur un jeu sur sa tablette. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il peut ressentir près de lui, quand il sent sa chaleur, quand il lui sourit, quand il le touche. Tout est plus particulier avec Kohr. Il doit bien passer une heure à fixer le hublot, le ciel et les nuages, en essayant d'oublier son échec à Dortmund. Erik se rexpncentre sur les bruits autour de lui, sur Gonçalo et Timothy en face de son siège en train de se draguer en anglais. Si seulement ça pouvait être la même chose avec Dom... Il sursaute légèrement quand il sent la tête de Kohr se poser sur son épaule. Oh. Il est en train de dormir. Durm ne veut pas le réveiller, parce qu'il a l'air d'être profondément endormi, et son épaule a l'air confortable. Ils n'ont fait qu'une heure de trajet et il reste une demi heure, mais non, le milieu n'a pas de problème avec le fait de s'assoupir sur son nouveau coéquipier.

  
En temps normal, il l'aurait réveillé. Mais Dominik est si beau et si mignon endormi, il ne peut que garder le silence et espérer que ses sentiments se calmeront avec le temps. Il préfère garder espoir.

  
Fin


End file.
